I Want you Back
by WhiteWolfSearching
Summary: Heero is being the perfect soilder and Duo has had enough.Does Duo regret his choice?...(warning:yaoi and cursing) Guys I'm sorry if this isn't in paragraph form.I'm sorry I've tried everything I know.It won't work...if you could help that'd be the bestes
1. Default Chapter

I want You Back!  
  
  
Disclamer! Nope sorry people. Gundam wing isn't mine..bummer. The story is mine but the characters aren't. Please don't sue!I'm only a high school student and i still rely on my mommy! Lol but read away!  
  
( ) =Character thoughts!  
Duo's pov!  
  
  
"Heero?I...(Don't wuss out now!) I'm leaving."  
"Hn."  
"Figures,"I said before picking up my bag and heading out the froon door.  
As I step into my car I hear a loud crash against the door. (Baka probably wanted to lock the door so badly he ran into it.) I allow myself to laugh at my own joke as I start the car and drive away.  
  
I was going to go and work with my old time friend Hilde.Hilde offered me to come and work with her after the war eneded.For a few months is was ok until I realized I missed Heero. I called him up and with a few twists and pulls (Not that way hentai!) we wound up living together and I quit working at the scrap yard. Well knowing me and my big mouth I told Mr. Coldstone Yuy I loved him and guess what he said. Nothing! Absolutyly nothing! So what'd I do? Don't you see my suit case in the back seat of my car? I'm leaving. I'm going back to work at the scrap yard. Hilde said she needed my help so who am I to say no?   
  
He could of at least said something. Anything! Call me a baka I don't care. Something would of been better than nothing! Ah! Who am I kidding? Heero never cared for me and I was foolish to think that he would. Well at least when I start working with Hilde again I can forget about Mr....Mr. Fucking beautiful Yuy.....I hope I can at least. 


	2. Decisions

"Oh!I'm so glad you came back! I can't move half of this stuff without the crane and it won't start,"Hilde laughed as I moved some boxes for her. "Did you check the fuel,"I ask. "Duh!I think the belt is broken, but I never checked to see,"Hilde shrugged. "I'll check when I finish moving those spare parts,"I sighed."Ok great," Hilde smiled. Yuy....I miss Heero already.  
  
"Hey Duo? You haven't touched your food. Did you and Heero have a fight," Hilde asked. "Wha? Oh...No we didn't fight,"I shrugged shoving some food into my mouth. "Then what's wrong,"Hilde asked. "I just don't want to talk about it," I answered standing up. "Duo? You can tell me," Hilde said. "Please Hilde.I'm tired. We'll talk later ok,"I pleaded. "Alright. Sleep well," HIlde sighed as I walked into my old bedroom,closing the door behind me. Yup...I really...really missed Heero, but now way am I going back.Not now....I couldn't bear it.  
  
  
~*~*~*Three Weeks Later*~*~*~  
  
Ok I'll admit it.Things weren't going as planned at the scrap yard.I missed Heero and Hilde knew everything.She even threatened to go and kick Heero's ass when I started crying. Me?Cry? Do I really need to answer that? But that was just the beginning of things.  
  
"Duo...eat something.You're nothing but skin and bones,"Hilde sighed as I picked at my plate. "Sorry.I'm just not hungry,"I sighed. "That's it!You're going to go see Heero tomorrow before you kill yourself," Hilde said throwing down her knapkin."Hilde!I..I can't.He made it clear he didn't want me around,"I sighed burrying my face in my hands. Did I fail to menchion I was an emotional wreck? "Duo...If I recall you said he didn't say anything,"Hilde said standing from her seat and coming around the tabel where I was sitting. "I just don't know,"I sighed looking up at Hilde. "Duo...You love him and you miss him.You can't keep swimming in depression cause you don't know.Go and see him even to just say hi,"Hilde said kneeling down by me. "I'm afraid of what he'll do.I mean I just...left,"I shrugged. "If it helps I can come with and if he does something I don't like I'll kick his ass,"Hilde laughed. "Nah.I'll go alone.He might end up kicking your ass,"I smiled slightly. "You sure,"Hilde asked. "I'm sure,but what ever shall I wear,"I asked flipping my hair back. "Duo..You're crazy,"Hilde laughed as she stood up. "And a baka, and insane, and many other names,"I laughed. "I diot shut up and eat,"Hilde smiled hittimg me over the head before sitting down at the table. "Alright mother dearest,"I smiled shoving food in my mouth. HIlde just rolled her eyes and started eating her own food.  
  
  
*~*~*~*Next Day*~*~*~*  
  
"Hilde I don't know about this,"I said fiddling with the buttons of my red short sleeved shirt. "Shut up.You look fine,"Hilde smiled taking my shirt and untuooning the buttons I had just buttoned."Tuck your black shirt into your jeans and you'll look perfect," HIlde smiled. "Ok,"I shrugged doing as she said. "Now are you sure you'll be ok,"Hilde asked."I'll be fine,"I smiled. "Good now go,"Hilde smiled. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were looking forward to me leaving,"I laughed as she pushed me towards the door. "never,"HIlde said stopping and spinning me around to face her. "Huh,"I asked at her sudden change. "You're my best friend. I look forward to you coming back for a visit and I never want you to leave,but right now you have to go and talk to Heero,"Hilde said hugging me tightly. "Thanks Hilde,"I smiled hugging her short body to mine. "You better go,"Hilde sniffed. "AWW!You can't cry!I'll feel guilty for it all day,"I laughed whiping a tear away."I won't,but Duo go or it'll be night time when you get ther,"Hilde laughed. "I'm goin I'm goin,"I luaghed as Hilde pushed me out the door and to my car.   
"Now..Play nice,"Hilde smiled leaning in the convertabel."Aww!Do I have to,"I pouted while starting the car."No...but don't kill him and vise versa,"Hilde said."Okey dokey.I'll see ya later,"I said pulling out of the lot. "BYE,"Hilde waved as I sarted the drive to Heero's home...my ex-home...Lame I know! (I'm calm!I'm calm!I'm calm!...I'm going to die!) 


	3. Coming Home Or

*~*~*Heero's House*~*~*  
  
  
(I'm calm.I'm shinigami!I can do this....No!NO! I can't!...I...I can!) I thought getting out of the car and slowly walking up to the door.(At least be home Heero.)I sighed knocking on the door.(Time for my death sentence.)  
  
My breath left me when Heerop opened the door.He looked like a friggin train ran over him!  
  
"Heero,"I gasped."D-Duo,"Heero stammered wrapping strong arms aroung me.(Oh yea.I'm going to die.)  
  
"Heero,"I asked.  
"I'm sorry!I'm sorry Duo,"Heero said squeezing me tighter."Sorry for what,"I asked."For ignoring you!For not saying I love you!For not coming after you!I'm sorry,"Heero sobbed."Wait...You love me,"I asked."Hair,"Heero sighed."Why didn't you tell me,"I asked."Dr.J tole me not to,"Heero sighed pulling away enough to look in my eyes."What does that bastard know!You don't have to listen to him anymore!We aren't figting the war anymore Heero,"I said."J is all I've known Duo.I don't know why I still listen to him,but I...I don't like being alone Duo.Please come back,"Heero said."No one likes to be alone Heero.I'll stay,"I sighed with a small smile. "Good,"Heero said hugging me tightly again."I'm glad you're back,"Heero said."It's good to be back koi,"I sighed.(It's good to be back.)  
  
The End?  
  
I don't know you tell me.I'm not sure if I should keep going or not.AND i know the title doesn't really fit but what can I do? 


End file.
